Typically, input devices, including a navigation key, an optical mouse, a track ball, etc., for moving a pointer, such as a cursor, and sensing units, including a touch sensor, a proximity sensor, etc., are directly and integrally mounted on electronic devices.
For most users, it may be difficult to operate large-screen electronic devices with both hands. Accordingly, users typically perform an input (key manipulation or touch) operation with one hand while supporting the device with the other hand or perform an input (key manipulation or touch) operation with both hands when operating large-screen electronic devices.
This may cause a serious degradation in usability in many cases where both hands are not free.
Furthermore, the existing input methods of electronic devices for providing short-cuts are limited to non-intuitive methods, such as a long-press, designating the number of times, etc. Such methods require the user to learn non-intuitive short-cuts, and typically also require a plurality of selection processes. As a result, such input methods are tedious and often difficult to implement.